Broken Potion
by Meguro-ku
Summary: Daisuke receives a gift from his crush, yet it might not been the perfect gift. Mpreg, Yaoi. Full summery inside. Taisuke, Kenkeru. Daisuke X Sora friendship! Contains Humor,Drama,and romance! ON HOLD
1. Hey,I'm Daisuke!

Let's see if I can work on 2 at once,including finishing small storys and making them.. I know I was gonna make another fic for "Suzie's Story". I should start it around the begining of June. Sorry,peeps! 

Full summery: Davis has looked up to Tai like a older brother,but all of sudden he feels more then that. He recives a present of his love and only to find out,it might've not been the perfect gift. Taisuke. And Takeru X Ken. More pairings later. (More to come later!)

Warning: Yaoi, and Mpreg! Also with mild cussing(Nothing to big..) . Rated T, might go little higher later.

Meghan: So let's so the fic! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 1

The gift of a crush.

(Davis's pov)

Hey,I'm Daisuke. In other words, Davis. Just call me Davis. I'm about 15 years old,and I have a crush on my Sempai. He's like a pro at soccer,I wish to be just like him. His name is Taichi Yagami (Did I get that right?). He hates being made fun of his last name. If you spell his name backwords it'll spell : "Im a gay" Which is true. Me? I'm gay too. oh yeah..back to the point. I have Maroon crazy hair. I'm also a pro at soccer. About Tai, He has brown crazy hair. It's like a bush,(Yet somehow bigger) He never really got a hair cut. But it's still cute. Of course,their are many fangirls in our school,even if they were gay. They'd spy, make up rumors, blackmail, and the list continues. It's a jungle out there, and I could be one of the victims. And worst off my two friends that were girls,are fangirls. Yolie and Kari. Yolie as long Purple hair, always wear'd glasses. Kari has short brown hair,her camera hangs from her neck. I bet she blackmails with that. She is also dating T.K or "Takeru " as the teachers call him. Heh, I wonder if he's a fangirl too?

"Daisuke,please pay attention."

There's also little cody. Or not so little anymore. His hair as grown to be messy like,but still kind of short. He always wears maroon hoodie with blue jeans and blue sneakers. Yeah,he's changed ALOT. Forgot how hold he is,I stopped counting at age 10 and found out at his birthdays. Simple. And their's Ken. He has short navy blue hair. Wear's random clothing .I think he's gay.

"Daisuke! PAY ATTENTION." My head snapped up. I could tell I was in trouble.

She sighed, if you thought their were alot of rumors about the boys and girls,wait till you here about her. I heard that she made out with the gym teacher AND had a sex change. Shivers I want a new teacher..

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG! GAWD, that was loud! I walked out of class,in my mind I was thanking the holy god. Oh,he's a good god indeed. "Ah!"

Thump!

Looks like I bumped into someone..

"I'm so sorry..Taichi?! " I blushed as he was picking up his books and my journal. He was carrying some kind of small gift thing..thing..

"It's ok,Davis,call me Tai."He smiled. "Oh this is for you" He blushed. Or his cheeks turned red. Sure he was a few years older then me,but I can still accept a gift. And maybe a kiss if he'll give me one. Or two..or more.. "Thank you Tai" I smiled. 5..4..3..2..1-- All of sudden a few girls were gawking over us. Damn those fangirls!

Later I stopped by my locker,along with T.K and Ken. A few fangirls followed us. I sighed. I finally have a chance to open my present. We all looked at the small present,We blinked,curious. "Uhm.." I said. Ken was thinking while Takeru stood there.

"I have a feeling I saw that before.."

It was a small potion-like bottle with something Blue and pink in it. I don't know weather to be grossed out or curious. I opened the bottle up,the scent of vanilla rushed out. "Hmm..I guess it's one of those new drinks for soccer players. Tai knows I'll be a good soccer player. I'll drink this during pratice." I walked away after that,closing my locker.

Ken continued to think," I think that's the potion for male pregnacy. "

"Yeah,right" T.K rolled his blue eyes,and put his arm around Ken's waste.

"Takeru..! What on earth are you doing?"

Flash!

Their goes the cameras. Takeru fastly took his hand from his waste,blushing. "Erm..Want to watch Davis at pratice?"

"S..Sure.."

Ken's Pov //

I shivered as my tush sat on the ice cold bleachers. How can Takeru not be cold. I looked over at him and blushed, I can't help be gawk,he looks so warm. He looked over at my shivering. And put his teal coat around me. So warm,I could smell his strawberry goodness on me. I smiled at him.

Clash clash clash! clash!

I noticed Taichi Who just sat down. "Hey,Taichi." He sighed," Ken,call me Tai!"he said.

I frowned," Sorry Tai.." I muttered. I can't help saying their japanese names. Oh the game is going to begin! It might be a practice,but it was practice againist another team.

Davis's pov//

I ran around the field,I had to do laps because I was so late. I took a glance at the bleachers.. Tai's their too! Now I'm so nervous,this isn't like me! And Ken and Takeru is their. I looked around. Oh my gawd.. There's fangirls every where! Followed by parents and other students. I'd except them for a game,not for a dumb practice. Also their was other people from the other school.

"The game will now begin! "

Wait, Wasn't this the practice? Or a game? I sighed and looked over at the other team. They looked like two years older then us! Damn..

And so it begin..

Taichi's Pov//

I watched the ball getting passed to one another. I sighed. I looked over at Ken and T.K. This may sound gay,but I swear they'd be a good couple for each other. Minutes later it was break. I ran down the bleachers just to greet Davis. "Hey, Davis!"

" Oh! Hey Tai" He said,"Thanks again for the present. "

"Your welcome."I replied.

"GAME WILL START IN 3 MINUTES. I REPEAT,3 MINUTEs!"

"Well,"See you later" I waved.

Davis's Pov//

"Bye.."

I searched for the bottle in my bookbag. "Ok,One drink of this and I'll be ready!" I took a drink of it,a little bit of it left. It was bitter,sweet and it tingles. I felt better,and in time for the game.

We did what any soccer team did, Kick the ball and made goals.. "Ah!" I fell down in pain,nothing hit me,no one pushed me. "Someone get the nurse!" Someone shouts. Ken,Takeru and Tai ran down towards me. All off them worried. I passed out minutes later. I failed,it felt like all my hopes, and dreams were over.

Ken's Pov//

I frowned seeing Davis fall,more then falling. Passing out. I felt a few raindrop fall on my head. Great,just perfect. If it wasn't for Takeru,I'd be commiting suicide by now.

* * *

All flames will be sent to the nearest hell! 


	2. Phones are getting to be evil

Hope enjoyed the first chapter! The chapter for "new hope" and "True love is fighting back" Shall be up soon. Sometime this week or weekend. 

Daisuke :: XO

Huh? OH yeah,right! Starts making BEEPing noises BEEP!

* * *

Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep ...

* * *

Davis's pov//

Oi,My head..my stomach..It felt like I ate a hot pocket..My body,I couldn't move it,yet aleast. Am I dead? Well,I couldn't be in hell, I don't see any flames anywhere. All I see is blue and black. Maybe I'm in a coma. Nah.. Erm..Akward.. Gawd, I can finally hear something.

Beep..Beep..Beep..

Oh go beep your self! Heh..Heh..

Tai's pov//

Turns out he wasn't in the nurses office. He was in hospital. I bowed my head. What happened. The person who payed attention the post was Ken. I sat near his bedside. His parents and sister were out in the hall talking to the docter. I hold his hand while he lay. I watch his stomach rise up and down. At least he was alive. I carefully listened to what was going on.

"What's wrong with our son?" Asked his mother.

"It's nothing to be worried about." His docter said calmly.

"Then why is he in a comma? "

"He isn't--"

Jun pushed her parents away. Then talked to them." Mom..Dad.. Daisuke want's to move in with me. Is..Is that alright with you? I mean,you and are going to special meetings like: 'Anger management' classes and such. Please?" She asked. For once she sounded mature. Wow.

They smiled, "Yes" They both replied,"It'll be for the best."

Jun clapped hopping up and down. "Yay me!" Causing her parents and his docter to sweatdrop. The doctor walked up to her. "If Daisuke is going to live with you,then I need you to give him these pills once a week. M'kay? And take him to the doctor three times a week."

Jun scratched her head and nodded. "Erm,sure thing. But He just passed out though,why does he need to be here three times a week?"

She chuckled softly,"You'll find out soon."

I smiled," I think that'll be for the best too." I whispered.  
I heard a few groaning. "...! I ran towards the open door. "I think he's wakeing up!" I was soon ran over by his family and docter. I sat in my butt-marked seat.

"Tai.."He muttered,his eyes opened. " Mom..Dad..Jun.." He looked over to me,"T-ta..ta.."

As he kept going,Tai raised a brow. "Ta..TTTTttttaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii?"

I chuckled at him,"Yes,it's me. How do you feel?"

"My tummy hurts.." He muttered.

Jun smiled walkng up to him,"Mom and Dad agreed,you can live with me." Davis smiled,"Thanks Mom and Dad.."

His docter smiled at them,"Davis can go home when ever he feels like. But make sure he'll get bed rest,and NOT to carry anything heavy. "She said.

Davis pulled the covers off."Good! I am out of here!" He said standing up.

"Erm.." I blushed madly. His gown only cover the front part,I stared at his cute little tush.

"Dai,erm..maybe you should sit down." Jun turned her head the other way. Don't know, I happen to like it.

Jun's apartment,Tai's Pov//

It's been a three weeks since the move in. Davis has been puking since then. As for me.. My parents kicked me out of the house. They claimed that I was too old to live their. I bet their planning to kick Hikari out when she's 15!

I knocked on a door. What door you ask? The door that could save my life.

" 'Ello Jun!" I smiled.

She took a deep breath," No" She slamed the door. I banged on it," Jun,please! I just need to stay here for a few days.. "I said. "Months maybe" I muttered. She cracked open the door. She groaned,"Fine.."

She opened the door. Then she started to slam some rules into my head. What the hell? I'm older then her!

"Oh,and by the way,you might want to keep away from Daisuke for awhile. He has the flu I think." She said.

"The flu?" I repeated.

"He has been puking for awhile now. Mostly in the morning..and at night. Pretty much 24/7" She leaned closer to me. "I think he has a diease.."

I frown,"L-like what..What's going on?"

"Well..he's starting to get..man boobs!" She exclaimed. I groaned.

"Whatever,Jun. I'm going to see Davis anyways."

I knocked on his door hearing a voice. I walked in seeing Davis,watching Tv. The truth was,his stomach was larger,and I guess he got bumps on his chest. "Hey,Davis." I greeted.

"Yo!" he got off the bed.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

" Not so great.." He frowned.

"Well, Jun told me I can live here,is that okay with you?"

"Of course,Taichi! Your like a older brother to me.Your very close to me."

"May I be closer?"

"Pardon?"

Daisuke's Pov//

I blinked,What did he mean by that? But his warm lips connected with mine. I moaned at the back of my throat. " T-Tai..?"

" I love you." He choked out. And then unbuttoning my light shirt.

"I love you too.." I whispered. My heart was racing. Was this true? He love me or is he drinking again? I was soon nude on the bed. I watched him undress. I blushed. As he got on top of me.

Jun slammed the door open,we both froze. I say it was a bad timing since my member was in his mouth. She hummed as she picked up the plates and glasses. She raised a brow a us and Slamed the door closed. Now it was all akward. Well,at least I thought it was akward. Tai was fine with it. I soon exploded,panting. A hour later it was all over. We were still on the bed,covers ruffled,a mess everywhere. That was the best confession ever. He stared at my chest. Maybe I'm getting alittle chubbier. Oh well..

Tai's pov//

Wow. I just tooken Daisuke's virginity away. The phone rang at his bedside. "I'll get it." I saw that Davis was almost asleep.

"Yes? " I whispered.

"Hello Mr. Yagami. "She said. "Is his sister home?"

"No. Is it something the matter?" I lied. I might as well find out. "I live here now." I declared.

" It seems like Daisuke has caught something rare. Male pregnacy. This only happens when someone creates a weird potion or just caught it." She said. "This may sound weird but 78 says that Daisuke is pregnant."

" Your kidding right?"

"No. He should be puking--

He got he flu.

" Growing breasts--

Eating to much ramen I guess. Or junk food for that matter.

" And having his period.--

Nah,I see no blood,no tampons,no pads. I pick up his underware looking at it. I could smell his wonderful scent. I put on mine listing to the nutcase doctor. I studied his though. But I noticed the smell wasn't wonderful,it stunk more then rotten eggs. And theirs a spot of red on their. She hanged up. I put the phone down.

...Aw crap!

* * *

You guys owe me! D I spent most of my time on this chapter. This is like Chapter 2 & 3! 


	3. A surpise smack

I'm on a roll! Woo! I heart weekends! 

Jun's Pov//

"Ah! Taichi-sempai!!"

It's them again. I swear they could be fucking like rabbits. I took a hold of a broom end and banged on the wall. "Would you two shut the heck up?! You guys want to make me want to puke!" I shout. A week ago Davis and Tai told me that their boyfriend and..boyfriend now. I have no problem with that what-so-ever. But if I told my parents,they'd flip and fight. They've been fighting since I've remember. Plus sometimes they fight over little things. Me? I'm in collage now. But I sometimes stay home and take care of my little brother. I wish He could get better. Ever since Tai has been here, he has helped me take care of him and love him. Oh,and cute little Demiveemon. He dissapeers every so often.

Thump!

Tai just fell off the bed. I chuckled a little to myself before I fell asleep.

Daisuke's pov//

I woke up rubbing my eyes. I still look normal from last night. My stomach stopped growing this hour. I rolled over to find Tai. I snuggled againest him. He slept like a baby. I put my head on his bush full of hair. I grin grew fast on my face.

Tai's Pov//

I grined once Davis fell asleep again. I lifted up his shirt, making sure he doesn't awake. I kissed his stomach. If only I could tell him. I snuggled againest him. One thing went through my mind. 'I hope Jun didn't hear us last night..' My eyes darted on the wall. It was getting close to winter. So,it was..October..Something like that. 4th..4th.. Docter's office..! I sprang out of bed. "Davis! " I shook him. He woke up blushing. "Davis come on, you need to go now!"

"Where?" He rubbed his eyes. "Doctors office,before your later!" I whined. He frowned,"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He asked. "No, If I were I wouldn't go with you. I have to tell you something..later.."

Davis,Jun and I were soon in the doctor's office. It seems like they were doing some 'tests'. I rubbed his stomach,hopping he'll catch the hints. She finally walked towards us.

"Let's see..Looks like they are both healthy. You may all go home now."

"And..?" I glared.

"And..Oh! "she winked. " Becareful of what you eat,Daisuke." She patted his head before walking off.

"Thank's doctor!" he waved off. I sit there,in shock. This is why I hate doctors. I begin to panic. If Davis comes back to the apartment, I'll be screwed. And I don't mean the good kind.

(Later,Davis's Pov)

'At least I'm healthy.' I thought as I walked in the apartment by myself. I had to anyways, Jun and Tai left me on the side walk near our buliding

"SURPISE!"

I took a step back in shock. Everyone was here. They all holded up a huge sign. It read:

' Congrat's on the baby. ' Below was the signatures.

" What..The..Hell..?" I looked at my lover and Sister. I growled.

Mimi raised abrow. "You didn't tell him but you told US?" She asked.

Tai sweatdroped. "Erm. Davis, I told all of our friends and you should know that.. Your pregnant!"

My eye twiched before I smacked him before I went to our. Scratch that. MY room. I was pissed off.

Tai stood there. And looked at everyone who was pissed off as well. "Heh..Heh.. Erm, Mood swings?" He looked at the ground.

Sora frowned. "Oi, Taichi." She whined. "Why didn't you tell him?" She asked.

" It could've been a akward moment?"

Hikari walked over to Tai,hugging him. Forgetting about the madness in the air. "I missed you,big brother." She sobbed in his chest.

"Hikari.." He hugged her. "Sora and I need to talk to Davis right now. M'kay?"

"..M'kay" She nodded.

Done with this chapter..Happy birthday to me!


	4. My Little Davis

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Enjoy!

* * *

(Sora's Pov) 

I sighed. Why didn't he tell him. I heard about these kind of dieases on the news,yet I didn't know why Tai said we both have to talk to him. Jun,Joe and Tai would be better. Jun and Tai are the people he cares most about. And Joe is a doctor--Digimon doctor. But still a doctor. Yet, I am like Davis's friend. The one he goes too if he and Tai are fighting. He thinks of me as kind,sweet,and never goes back on her promise. Plus I treat him like my son. Or weird cousin. I guess this explains why I'm walking up stairs.

Tai knocked on the door. I frowned as I heard Davis sobbing,I head the urge to smack Tai too. We both walked in,Tai kept defending himself just in case,I walked in and sat on the bed. "My little Davis." I cooed and touched his hair. He groaned and said,"Don't call me that." He smacked my hand way. I looked at Tai with a look in my eyes saying 'You should've told him.' He shrugged and grabbed the phone and sat down on the other side of Davis. He dialed a number.

"Yo,Doctor--No..I'm not in trouble. Yes I'm looking after him. Is it possible to have Davis get a abortion? " Tai said.

Davis sprang up and took the phone from his hand. "Tai! How dare you..? "He sighed. "Hey doc, is it possible to get a new boyfriend?" He asked. I swore I heard laughing in the background. I blinked. Tai pouted. "I was kidding. Wait you thought I would--never mind. What caused it? "

' Well, in the charts it said it must've been something you drink. It's always a mystrey, I swear I don't get payied enough.' She sighed.

"Thanks doc. Bye." He hanged up, and soon was sobbing in Tai's chest. I put my hand on shoulder,conforting him,"It's going to be alright Davis." I looked at Tai. "We..we'll help you survive these months. " Tai nodded in agreement.

"AHH!"

Ka thunk!

The door was knocked open. Everyone was ease-dropping. "We..We'll help too.. You may want a new door.." Joe stood up.

Davis smiled,"Can you please leave. I-I want to talk to Sora and Tai. " And so they left.

We all layied on Davis's bed. It went like this:

Me-Davis-Tai.

I think we were still in the same spot when we sat. We begin to talk about what's going to happen and how we'll help. We promised on everything,I hope we can keep the promises. Once we relaxed after that,they forgot about me and start to 'forgive'. I slowly got off the bed when they started taking off each other's shirts. I ran when Davis started to suck Tai's 'member',then I just got the hell out of the room when they continued.

Meanwhile//

(Ken's pov)

I yawned as I sat on the couch looking threw Davis's sport bag. "Sneakers..uniform,boxers..What the hell?! " I picked them up and hold them up.Everyone laughed. It was like me going through people's personal stuff, I was just curious, that's all. I picked up a potion sized bottle. A little bit of it was left. I raised abrow, "I'm sure Davis won't mind if I finish it. It'd be a waste."

Takeru raised a brow at me, "A..waste..there's only a little three sip left. Plus that could be over a year old."He warned.

"Nah, Davis bought this bag a couple weeks ago." I shrugged and took a sip. Little bit was still left,I looked around,everyone had something to drink. I shrugged and drank the rest. I blinked. It tingled. I hugged Takeru's chest,making Kari curious. I soon passed out. Everyone gasped and stood up.

Sora walked in he room,"Their going to be fine,they forgave each other--Holy! What the heck happened to him?!"

Takeru blushed letting me lay on the floor. He picked me up like I was a puppet. "Uhm.Heh. Don't worry about him. But one thing I can't believe. Davis forgave Tai. Impossible!"

Sora smirked,"Ok,Takeru. I dare you go up to Davis's room and open the door. Their kissing each other's cheeks."

Takeru ran off to the room.

"--Butt cheeks" Mimi giggled

"HOLY CRAP!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"OUR ROOM!

* * *

Yay I updated! w 


	5. Toilets ,fights,and cars

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon,blah blah blah, I never will. 

(Davis's pov)

I put on my pants, I can't believe Takeru just walked in on us like that. With out even knocking, I will give him a piece of my mind. Oh my gawd!-- I ran too the bath room forgetting my shirt, I threw up in the toliet. Tai ran in,patting my back. Ken soon ran in,and we fought over the toliet."Ken, My apartment, my bathroom!" " I have to puke more then you!"

"What? You ate a hot pocket? Dude I'm fucking pregnant! Go puke in your boyfriend's hat!"

"How about you puke in YOUR boyfriend's boxers? "

"..S..Shut up! "

Tai sighed,"Takeru!" He called."Sora..?" They both ran in out of breath. Tai turned to Takeru, "Can I borrow your hat?"

Takeru took a breath,"Fuck no."

Sora soon had to break up the fight between who had to puke more and who had something the other can puke in. Before either of them could find out, Sora had to stop it. Jun soon knocked on the door, She did a half smile. "Uhm,Daisuke,Tai. I need to tell you guys something." The rest went home all was left was Sora,Tai,Daisuke,Ken,Takeru and Hikari. "I gotten a job offer in New york,despite my age. And I was wondering if you guys think it's a good idea." My heart stopped. I watched her mouth move up and down. "I know I can't leave you guys here but this job is perfect and I need more money. Then again it like across the world! Blah blah! " All of fighting,male pregnacy and other things going on. The fighting stopped but. It was like,Jun wanted to get away from us,I wouldn't blame her. I have a human being in my stomach.And in a month or two,it'll be a size of a jellybean. And boy did I eat many of those. And--oh yeah back to the point. "Oh what should I do?" She finally asked.

I broke out into sobs hugging her. "DON'T LEAVE ME JUUUUUNNN!! "

Jun blinked,"Uhm,ok.."

"No! I didn't mean that. Oh I'm just getting in your way. You..you should go to New York. Really."

The rest of them stayied silent. "Uhm,Don't worry,Davis. I have plenty of time to think about it. "

Hikari hugged her brother. She over heard her parents about kicking her out because of her brother. Now when ever she sees her brother,she'd just hug him and cry. She only told me and Sora. Sora.. She is he most trusted person ever,she's like the mother I always wanted. I felt a tug at my pants with a whisper,"Dai,follow me.." I frowned and shook my head. I'm being to think all he wants is to make out and have sex,I sighed.This is going to be a LONG day.

A few days later//

We soon found out that Ken might be pregnant too. That kind of explains it. But most of the time we'll bicker back and forth on who has to puke more. But I had/have more on my mind. Jun. I always thought of her as my clueless sister,yet she cares. And someday Jun has to go back to Collage. I mean, Tai is mature enough to look after me..Some times. He cares about me too much to let go off and get my self killed. And besides, Jun needs to get smarter.Or just smart for the matter.

Three months later..Tai's pov//

I yawned as I looked in my backpack. I stopped going to school a while ago. They just fax me homework. And I email them saying my 'kitty' chewed it up. Remember, if it doesn't work at school,then don't try it at home! Daisuke quit going too. Everyday he keeps on saying 'sorry'. I noticed a weird book,Was this a diary? I opened the book,not bothering to look at the title. I read a page.

"Dear Di--Journal,

How can I tell him? He's my sempai, I know I wrote over a thousands of times about this but..Oh well. But.."

I blinked,It sounded like Dai. He's the only one who calls anyone 'sempai'. I shrugged and kept on reading.

"I'll tell him later. Today we have a soccer pratice. I remember last Tai,these fangirls tried to push me on Tai.."

I closed the book and hide it back. The phone rang,I picked it up quick. I heard sobbing on the end,"Hey..Sora..?"

"Mimi..C-Cody..They got in a car accdent. Mimi broke her arm and pulled a few musles,and we don't know about Cody.." She said. "Joe just called me awhile go to tell me." It hit me like a lighting bolt. I listened to her cry and worry. How can I tell Dai? It'd be hard for him. "Their at the same hospital Dai goes too. " Bingo. "So I won't be able to come over later today." She helps me look over Dai. Jun walked in the room after I hanged up. I explained what happened. She frowned at the bad news. She should be lucky,going to collage to get away from this madness.

"How are we going to tell Daisuke?" She asked.

Hospital//

We sat in the waiting room, Davis,Jun,Sora,Izzy,Joe,Ken,Takeru,Jun,and I. We were waiting for;Matt,Yolie,Kari. I sighed,Davis was still confused. I looked at Sora and Izzy. Sora was Mimi's best friend. Izzy was Mimi's boyfriend(Yet their having problems). Cody--No one was really friends with Cody. No one really spoke to him..except Dai. Davis was Cody's only friend. I looked at a doctor,she looked like Davis's doctor--aw crap!

She walked over to us, " Taichi,What the hell are you two doing here? "She glared at me.

Davis looked up from his crying. "Were here to see Cody and Mimi.."

"Well, I'm Cody's doctor too,and you guys may see either of them. Call me if you need anything."

(Davis's pov)

Me and Tai went to see Mimi first. She was looking at a white wall,her face looked pale,her pink hair moved away from her face. Her eyes focused on one thing at one time."Boo." She softly smiled.Only Me,Tai,Sora and Izzy was in the room. It looked like she was in pain,sadness,shame and yet peaceful. "Your not dead." Izzy said. "Boo."She replied quietly. It was so unlike her. She looked over at me and Tai,we were far away as possible. "Dai,Tai,please come closer."

I looked at the ground,"I-I don't want to break anything."

She hold out her hand,me and Tai walked over. She grabbed my hand quickly,I raised a brow. "It's all my fault."

"What?"

"I promised Cody I'd drive him to his building, I drank wine before I did though. The brakes didn't work.."

Tai begin to studder," Uhm, Mimi,You can stop there. We'll check on Cody. And so we did. I was scared. I peeked in, Ken,and Takeru. Jun decided to talk to my doctor. Takeru turned to us,"Hey,how's Mimi?" I shrugged. I didn't want to talk about it. I looked at Cody. His hair was all messy istead of neat. Tubes and such were contined to him. He breathed slowly. I feared that he would stop breathing. His left hand was in a fist,I cocked my head. I opened my mouth,but he was asleep. I sighed. Tai kissed me deeply,"I..I'll be right back."


	6. I swear to drunk,I am not god!

YAY!

* * *

Daisuke soon went home with Sora and Jun. No signs of Tai,He layed on his bed thinking Tai will come back soon. A hour passed,it was almost evening. He didn't show up. "Sora!" He called. Sora stayied there with them,till Tai came back. "I need you too drive me to the local bar. I think I can find Tai." A month ago,Tai started to drink.Alot. In the morning,two heads would be near the toliet. Sora nodded following him to her truck. 

At the bar//

"Hello,I need to find someone," Daisuke said to the person behind the counter. She had long blond hair,her breasts showing threw the her black blouse. And blue tight jeans. She raised a brow. "A drunk person." He finished.

"Well,that narrows it down. I hope your here to get the one hot guy. He has been chugging down those beers one-by-one. "She looked at a certain jock.

"That's him!" Daisuke exclaimed and ran after him. "Tai!"

Tai looked at him. "Hello..Dai.."

"Oi, Taichi. Your drunk." Daisuke whined. Tai raised a brow. "I swear to drunk I'm not god.." He hiccuped. Davis frowned, "Tai,your coming with me!"

Apartment//

Tai opened the door,soon picking up Dai. "Tai,your fucking drunk!" He'd always complain.

"Hm? Oh yeah right. Hey Sora! Wanna join us? Threesome!" He'd call out. Sora groaned as she walked out the door. Tai blinked,"Was it something I said?"

A few days later//

Daisuke sighed, It felt like it happened everyday. Davis was getting tired,Sora was getting tired,Jun was getting tired,Tai was getting drunk. Mimi was released a day ago,she was doing much better. Cody will be released today though--it seems that he pulled a few muscles and a broken arm. But he is in pain everywhere. Boy,did he feel sorry for him.

(Davis's pov)

I looked out the window,I saw the muddy puddles kids were playing in. It's weird saying your a kid,having a kid. But I'm not a kid any more,am I? Too much drama now, I don't act like one. Plus I'm pregnant for who knows how long. All I know that I'm fat,and the doctor who is annoyed by Tai is still doing tests. 'Tai..' I thought as I looked at the figure on the bed. Tai's out cold. We hardly get to see each other anymore. He's at his part time job,comes home eats,goes to a fucking bar,get's drunk,make out with me,throw up,and then falls asleep. (What a busy day..) I looked at the glass window,if god loved me,he'd let this window crack and let be fall. Crap, I sound so..depressed.

Ding-dong!

I answered the door,seeing it was a girl scout. She smiled brightly. "Hello ma'am,would like to be some cookies?" I moaned,"Fine,let me get some change.."

I searched threw Tai's pockets,I pulled out a small box full of cigarettes my eyes twich. " J-just grab his wallet,and get the damn cookies.."

Minutes later..

I ate on my 5 different boxes of cookies. I munched on them quietly till I realized Tai's been getting drunk AND smoking. "TAI! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE!" I shout,I had a vein popping out of my head. I was so mad at him I would sit on his dumb huge head,and do you know how much I weigh? That little son of a-Tai rubbed his head," Quiet,I'm trying to sleep." I hold up the package,he looked like he was shock,tears in my eyes.

"Drinking..smoking..what's next? Weed?"

"What? I..I wasn't smoking! " He was lying. Once you had sex with him alot,you can tell when he's lying. "Anything you want to lie about,Tai. Hm? Tai, I love you..when your not like this. You were never drinking,nor smoking. I know your depressed but your making life like hell for me. You leave without saying a word to me,go get drunk,come back,want to have sex with me,puke on MY fucking bed. And fall asleep. Do you know what happens when your at a bar?" Tai begin to shake his head no,the rest of his body begin to shake as well. Tears was now streaming down my face like a river. "I waste hours of my life,staying up,waiting for your ass to show up. Not really sure if it's worth it anymore. " I ran to my room,and grabbed a huge backpack. I stuffed my clothes,cookies,and other things in it. I grabbed my jacket and left my room. Before the door handle,I looked back at him. He was standing there,confused. I took off my wristbands,it showed all my cuts. "Good bye,Tai." I put them back on and left

* * *

DRAMA! Dun dun dun daaa! I got tired of making intros and yeah. Either way I don't own digimon.

Random girl scout : I fill these cookies with hate,anger,and shame. :D

Davis: Well..this explains everything!

But these cookies or good though.


	7. Cuts,kisses,and forgiveness

Don't own digimon,so don't sue. Here's a brib..Just take the cookie,kay? 

(Daisuke's pov)

What just happened? Oh yeah right,Mimi and cody was in the hospital,Tai started drinking,now smoking! And I showed him my cuts,yeah I cutted myself a year or less ago. No big,wait..very big. I just kicked myself out of Me and Jun's apartment! Crap,where to stay now? Cody..no..Ken? No..can't handle the love making their. Mimi's stayin' at Sora's Hikari is depressed and soon will be living with Sora. Matt..hell no. I mean,Matt is a good friend but..just no. Yolie..maybe..Joe..Nah,he'd do tests on me 24/7. same with Izzy. I sat on a wet bench waiting for the bus,who else was their? Takeru,staying and Ken's of course. I'll have to stay at Sora's then. "Five months pregnant freezing my ass off."I muttered.

Finally I was at Sora's apartment.I rang the door bell,I looked through the hole,only to get scared by a brown eye. Then it unlocked all the..locks(duh). "H..hello Hikari-chan." Smiled warmly at her. "Come in,Daisuke. " She let me in and closed the door. Sora's apartment was so warm and cozy. I took off my muddy shoes and followed Hikari. I soon saw Mimi,Sora and Yolie in the living room,watching tv. Hikari soon joined Yolie on the floor. "Hey,Daisuke!" Yolie greeted,smiling. Sora and Mimi scooted over alittle on the sofa. It feels like their calling me fat. I joined them watching the news,"Can you pass the popcorn?" I whispered.

Sora turned off the tv,"Dai,I think something is the matter? Is Taichi smoking again?" She asked. 'Wait, AGAIN?! ' I thought. I nodded as she padded my hair.

"That bitch,"I sobbed," He's drinking,smoking. I bet he's going do weed,crack then sucide. I bet he has already done crack. " I begin to grumble. " Dude,what if he get's in a cop arrests him for doing drugs or drunk driving? Or what if.."

"Davis! Your letting your self fill your mind with bad things. I know Taichi,he loves you. He'd do anything for you. He isn't going to do weed,or commit sucide. Not sure about the..just think good thoughts. What happens when you pick Tai up and when you guys come home?" I bet to the rest of the girls,it was like tv. Drama.

"when I pick him up I see a slut behind the counter, it seems that she's a gossip queen though. Tai has been getting drunk every chance he can get. Then when we come back,it's like i'm his play toy. "

Mimi and Hikari were shocked,was this really like Tai?

"Then again,he is drunk,so I can't really blame him. When I looking through his pockets and found the small box full of them..I..I was just so shocked. Speaking of which I got cookies."

Back at the apartment//

Tai sat at the dining table. His fork moved some of his cold meat. His glass of not-so-fresh milk waited for him to drink. Tai was guilty as hell. He didn't even get any cookies. Plus it makes it something for your self to think about,Daisuke. The (was) happy 15 year old boy,who looks up to his sempai, would go out and cut him self. Tai couldn't under stand it him self. ' I can't screw this up again. ' He thought as he ran out the apartment.

Sora's apartment//

Then I told them about my cuts. How I hated the story. Infact,I hate this story now. Once we had our bathroom breaks, plus extra snacks and drinks I finally told them.

Flashie back//

I sat on the cold bench of the soccer field. I was 14,soon to be 15 in a few months. I watched Tai,the 'pro' soccer player of our school. Butterflies was in my stomach every time he looked at me,then he'd wink at me. my hands shook. When pratice was over I followed him to under the bleachers. He didn't even notice me,I did a small sigh. My heart stopped when I saw him making out with a shadowy figure. On the ground was a bookbag,it mark " Andrew .." The new student. I ran away,but not before sneaking the book bag off. I sniffled as I dropped the book bag in the city's river. Something in me felt a little bit better. But it wasn't enough. I ran to my apartment,not answering my parent's questions,"How's school? " and "Slow down,Daisuke." I walked to my room,waiting for everyone to go to sleep,including Demiveemon. I walked towards the kitchen,my hands shaking,was I really going to do this? I took out a sharp knife,stared at it,either cut my self,drop it and let it cut my foot,or put it back. But remembering what happened,I soon cut myself. I watched the blood come out,Did I just do that? My body felt week,I looked at the floor,it was everywhere. I went to the bathroom,need tons of bandaids..but something like this couldn't be fix with a bandade. I round the sink,where they would be. My legs wobbled. Blood was on the carpet and the sink. I went to the phone,need help. All I had to do is call 911 and I'll be okay. But I called someone else instead. "Hello? Ken?" I could here yawning and complaning. "I-I need your help..please come..quick.." I soon dropped the phone,passing out on the soon-bloody sofa. In the morning someone found me,Jun. She begin to cry and wake up our parents,all of them were shocked. Demiveemon looked confused. I woke up in the hospital clueless of what happened. I looked at my wrist. Yup. I did it.

End of flashie back//

Everyone gasped.

"Crap! Ran out of popcorn again! " Mimi sighed. "You know Daisuke, I may not be a doctor or anything but don't you think stress is bad for the baby?" She questioned. I blushed at the popcorn part. I ate most..all of it. "Sorry.." I muttered. I shrugged and hiccuped.

A ring tone was heard in the room, "One week."

It's been one week since you looked at me Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying "Get that together come back and see me"

Sora sweet dropped. It never fucking stopped! She looked at the number and looked at me. It was Tai. I shook my head,and she hanged up. The ring continued.

Three days since the living room I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you Yesterday you'd forgiven me but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry.

I raised a brow at Sora,she just shrugged. A hour later she has 'missed' 23 calls. I listened to all of them,and he was begging..kind of:

"Yo! Sora..Is Daisuke there? If he is can you tell him I called?"

Beep!

"Is he there? call back."

Beep!

"..He's mad at me isn't he? Just call me back Daisuke! I love you!"

Beep!

"Daisuke,are you there? Don't make me spy on you girls! ..Sorry Daisuke?"

Beep!

"My fingers fucking hurt,just call me Dai!"

"..Davis isn't there,is he? "

"Hello,Pizza hut? ..CRAP! Sorry,heh,wrong number..Dai if your there..make me pizza?"

And it continued,I giggled at a few of them,but he loves me? It's been awhile since I heard that. A pound on the door freaked me out. Sora begin to panic,"It's Taichi,hide!" I think she ment me,but everyone hide anyways. I hide in Sora's bedroom,while the rest hide in the bathroom. Sora didn't hide,"H-hey Taichi. "

Tai was tired,"Where Dai?" He asked.

"Daisuke? You means he not with you?"

"How come you haven't answered my calls?"

Sora had to like on this one, Tai and me were her best friends. She couldn't lie to ANYONE."

"Uhm..You..called?"

Tai just did the most clever thing,anyone has done in three months. He dialed my cell phone number,it rang in my backpack which was with me. Bad time for me to have a phone,huh? I listened to his ring tone. I hid under the bed as I heard his foot steps. I rubbed my stomach. I bit my lip as I saw his sneakers. "Daisuke?" I heard his soft voice,that sounded like the Tai I knew. I grabbed his shoe,then he fell. I giggled silently. " My Davis?" He called crawling under the bed. I felt his breath on my neck. "Dai,I'm so sorry. I'll never drink or smoke. I'll have to take those stupid classes just to be with you. " He breathed. He layed beside me,but I heard little giggles. I could be just hearing things,but oh well. I soon fell asleep on his chest,hering him sing. It was a little off key,but,I still love him. Yet,something still bothered me..

" It's been one week since you looked at me Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying "Get back together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you Yesterday you'd forgiven me but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve I have a history of taking off my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me Threw your arms in the air and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me I've still got the rug burns on both my knees It's been three days since the afternoon You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon Yesterday you'd forgiven me And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry.."

----

Tear drop I'm surpised I gotten THIS far on this fic. "One week" is one of the songs for digimon,and one of my favorites. I just HAD to put here. In the last lyrics,I cut out a few cause I didn't want to fill it up my space and all. Guess what? I gave Tai singing lessons! X D I feel so immature right now. Remember,it's not over yet. But I'm getting tired of these rude comments.

ALSO: I need to work on the next chapter of New hope. And 'Love is fighting back' or something like,will be on hold and discontinued. I'm having MAJOR writers block on that story. I'll start over,I'll keep up the other for the people who liked it,just won't update it. I'll type out more about what's going on my profile. See ya!


	8. Job

Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. For the people who forgot what happened in the 7 chapters..

Davis: I drank something and now I'm pregnant.

Tai: I'm smoking and drinking. Plus I know how to sing.

Sora: I'm taking care of them.

Jun: I went to college.

Ken: I'm pregnant. v-v

T.K : Am I'm just confused!

Kay,and on with the fic!

(Davis's pov)

I taped my foot on the carpet,I was at the doctor's office again. Tai sat by me. Sora was busy trying to find a job,I wouldn't blame her. I looked over at Tai,we haven't spoke for a few hours. "So."I said. "So" He replied. I groaned,he was spacing out every chance he get. "Earth to Taichi,I'm five months pregnant. I'm having your child. And guess what I'm a dude. Isn't life wonderful?" I said annoyied.He snapped out of it.

"Hm? Wha?"

"Daisuke. Taichi. You may come in now."A female voice called. We stood up and walked toward the room,which was filled with white. No color what-so-ever,feels like I'm in heaven except there's no clouds or my doctor with a halo. I shivered,"Daisuke,please lay down on this."She said. I nodded and lay ed down on the bed thing.(I really don't know much about pregnancy,so bear with me threw this. CD ) Tai looked at the door,looked back at me then back at the door,I could tell he did't want to stay.

"Tai,if you did't want to see the freaking' sex of the kid,then continue to look away."I huffed.

"No,No,I can do it."He turned around and he looked at the montier. "Hmm,Interesting.."

"Tai that's part of the stomach,the baby's over there."

"oohh..."He begin to have a confused look on his cute faces."Holy crap!!" He looked shocked for awhile,then confused again."Our child has 4 legs and a--"

The doctor looked at the moniter,"It's twins,"She said,"Twin girls."

Tai stared at us,I was in shock. "Tai,Isn't this great?" I smiled.

"G-great.."he said and I frowned. He did't sound to happy.

(Sora's pov)

"Hello sir! I'd like to work here."I said excited.

"You'd like to work at the play-boy manision?"He question. I paled,"This isn't tree's R us?" I asked. I ran off,I knew I should ask Matt for any ideas. Maybe when he wrote it down I took the wrong paper. I winkled my nose in thought. I looked at my list as I walked on the sidewalk. "Toys R us. No.."I crossed it off. My last thing on my list. "Newpaper writer..? " I ran to the local one.

I sat in the seat,"Hello sir--"

"Ma'am."She corrected. Strike one for me.

"So sorry! "

"Don't be so loud.."She said.Strike two..

"Sorry Ma'am..I'd like to work for the local newspaper,please."

"Why do you think you should get the job?"

"Well,I take care of my best friend's boyfriend who's pregnant. Who's sister is away sometimes at collage. And we need some more money--"

She looked at me,"You do know males can't get pregnant,right?"She asked me. Strike three and i'm out of here. I just sighed. "Maybe I should leave." I walked out the door. Maybe I should've told her when I had the job and was really doing good. A male came up to me he looked about 21 with brown hair and was in a suit. "Hey,did you get the job?"

"No..."I sighed.

"Mrs. Jozhnson is always tough to talk too. Her husband,down the hall is looking for some one to hire?" He offered. I smiled,I finally have a second chance."Thank so much! My name is Sora,and you are?"

"Kyle." I watched him walk away. I squeeled in delight,but he was so much older then me. I walked to the office,"Sir?"

He looked up from his work,"Oh,are you here for.."

"Yes,I want to work here. "I said quickly.

----

I ran and ran,I wanna to spread my good news,I have a job! I ran into the hospital,"Excuse me,which room is Daisuke in? Thank you!" I went to his door and slamed it open.

KABLAM!

I looked at Taichi who was hit by the door,"I've got a job! "

"I've got twin girls!"

The doctor looked at me in confusion,"Sora,right?" I nodded."I want to talk to all three of you." It was about teen pregnancy,since Davis IS 15. I guess I had to be there because I take care of them. I looked at my cell phone checking my calls,but I got a text message from a certian someone.

'this is so fucking boring. We already learned this.'

I looked at Taichi,and replyed.

' i know! But we have to stay for Davis,he is 15 you know. '

' yeah yeah. Sora,is it my fault he got pregnant?'

' well duh. You fucked him. ; '

"But I did't when we found out he got pregnant. What if he..'

"Taichi! Pay attention!" The doctor yelled at me. I swear the doctor hates him,like Tai's a immature sex drivin' drunk! Unless..Or maybe she forgot I was here.I took a deep breath.I just replied.

' don't worry so much. Dai-chan would tell you.'

We soon all went home, Dai was tired, along with Me. "Hate her.." Tai muttered as Davis went back to bed..

(Taichi's pov)

I followed him in his room I cracked the door open,he was sound asleep. I blinked,'how can he do that..?' I thought. The door creeked as I opened it,and lay ed on the bed, watching him sleep. "Oh, Davis..."I poked him.

* * *

Ending it here, sadly, till I get rid of this writers block.. 


	9. Thought

UGH, Finally updating my stories again..Enjoy..

* * *

Chapter 9

Special questions.

Dai's pov

"Oh, Davis.."I heard and opened my eyes, I groaned. "What?" I glared at him for a long time. "Can I ask you something?"

I stopped. I stopped glaring. . ."..Like what?"

"Before we did "it" you got pregnant, remember?"

"...yeah.." I was confused now. The doctor said it was a drink mixed in with something..but..

"Did you ever...with another person--"

"No. Did you?" I frowned. He didn't answer.. I just saw him closing his eyes for awhile, then opening them. He sighed rubbing his eye. "...no.."

'He's lying..' I thought and narrowed my eyes.

"OH DAISUKE! TAICHI! "

(Sora's pov)

I just got home from work, "Dai-chan! Tai-chan! You here?" I asked and walked in the bedroom. Daisuke looked at me, frowning, "Hey Sora.." he patted the spot between him and Tai.

I layed next to them, silence filled the room. "So! How was your day, Tai?" "..Okay, I guess.." he muttered. "How about you, Dai?" I asked next. "..Fine." he muttered. I groaned and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" "No, I'm just tired.." Davis sighed. "Hey..Sora..?"

I looked at him, "What?" He looked at me and Tai. "Do you think we'll always lay down like this? Always talk?"

I sat up, "Of course! Even after your twin will be born, we'll always be friends, right Tai?"

"..Right.." He said.

2 months later..

I sat on the couch, yawning. Daisuke was about 9 months pregnant, Tai was always worried. Kari moved in with me a month ago, Mimi visits us often. But for some reason, I spend most of my days here, so Kari stays here with me too. Speaking of Kari..Kari has gotten over her depression sometime ago, but now she was always either tired or upset..

"Sora..?"

"Yes Kari?"

"Do you here something?"

"Nah."

-Third person-

Davis was fast asleep on his warm bed. "Oh Dai.." Tai whisper crawling on the bed, waking Davis up. "I'm glad your awake.." he said kissing him. Davis grinned, "I'm glad too." he kissed Tai back. Davis's eyes widen. "Hey..Taichi..?!" "Yes, my love?" "...I think my water broke.." "**WWWHAT??!?!?!**"


	10. Haha, just kiddin'

Yus! Finally! A update! Yahoo. :B When was the last time I updated? Letsee shall we?

Published: 5-02-07 - Updated 01-11-08

Dayum, am I THAT lazy? Hopefully I'll wrap this story up in 2009 (Gawd two years since I first started..And I am tempted to re-do it the story, due to shitty spelling+Grammer(But I won't. That'd require me doing more work.)

**+What happened last time, if you forgot+**

Davis was fast asleep in his warm bed, a certain brown haired boy crawled on the bed, whispering, "Oh Dai.." Waking the sleeping teenager up. "I'm glad your awake.." he kissed Davis's forehead. Davis just grinned at him, "I'm glad too"  
And as soon as he said that, he felt pain. "Hey..Taichi..?!" he squeeked. Tai just smirked, "Yes, my love?" "I..I think my water just broke.."

**"WHAAAT?!?!"**

**+And now time for the following conclusion. Awesum, rite?+**

"Your..Your water just broke?"Tai said, shocked, not sure what to do. "KARI!" Tai then yelled, a paniked tone in his voice. Kari opened the door to the bedroom, poking her head in, "You called?" Tai looked back and forth to Davis and Kari, "He..His water fucking broke! Call 911!" Davis growled,  
"Screw 911, just take me to the hospital!" Kari sighed, "I'll go get Sora.." Taichi shook his head rapidly, "She's at work!" He picked up Davis, shoving Kari out of the way to the living room.

Kari sighed again, following him.

Tai gently placed Davis on the couch. Davis yelled at him, "Taichi! Take me to the hospital! NOW." Tai panicked more now, "Sora has the fucking car! She has the fucking car"  
"Taichi, I'm the one having the baby, and I'm not paniking!" Kari came in the room, with her pink cellphone, " I just called Sora, she's on her way." The boys stared at her, "Why didn't you just call the hospital?" Kari sighed, "I thought.. you guys wanted Sora........"

----

And soon, Davis woke up from his weird dream. He sat up a bit in bed, noticing Tai was still up, staring at him. "?" Davis looked at him questionly. "Another nitemare?" he asked, Davis nodded. Tai leaned in, kissing Davis on the forehead. Davis snorted, laughing a bit. "What? What's so funny?!"

"You only kiss me when your horny, Taichi. And I'm pretty sure your not--""--Who said I wasn't?"

* * *

Short chapter is short. ALSO. FALSE HOPE! HA. Nope, no giving birth yet. It'd be too messy.


End file.
